


When in Fiji.

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: Naruto, Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Kakashi is taking a well deserved vacation, he meets a very interesting character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in Fiji.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so much crack that I’m afraid I might have overdosed on my limit for crack in the rest of my fics to come.
> 
> First of all: Yes, I know that Naruverse and PotCverse don’t fit. However, I was talking with about the current events of the manga and about Sasuke’s new outfit and it came the comment about picturing Kakashi talking with Captain Jack Sparrow… and we decided that, no matter what, it was too cracktastic not to happen. So yes. 
> 
> In conclusion: I know this is crack. I know this is im-fucking-possible. I still wrote it, trying to be IC. Deal? Deal.

**When in Fiji.**

With only the sound of waves against perfectly white sand, Kakashi had been just about to discover if Sakuno would return the love of her lovely friend Naru, she of the perky breasts, or if she was going to end up with the dark and handsome Keisuke (and there was always the very fun possibility of a threesome, of course) when he was the witness of a man tumbling down the beach via two giant turtles tied together as some kind of floating device.

Now, if the man had been a ninja, he wouldn’t have batted an eyelash. However, since he was in a civilian area enjoying his free-‘go-now-or-I’m-going-to-kick-you-there-myself’-time that Tsunade-sama had recommended, it was quite fascinating, actually.

The strange man seemed to stagger once he was on land, looking around with a faintly perplexed look upon his face. When spotting Kakashi, he blinked and then stared as if he wasn’t sure he was really there. Since he was pretty much feeling the same way about the other man, Kakashi raised a hand in salutation.

“Yo.”

“Greetings, mate!” The strange man said, wobbling his steps towards him. He also took a bottle to his lips, and then he smiled. “Could you perhaps inform me, where are we?”

“Fiji.” Kakashi said, wondering if perhaps he had been taking a little too much sun. After all, without the protective aid of his clothing, since other than his mask, the one piece of clothing he currently was wearing was his swimming trunks, it would be understandable if he was to suffer hallucinations. “And you are?”

The man smiled in a way that made Kakashi wonder just how much he had drank before he gave a half kind of awkward curtsy.

“Jack Sparrow. _Captain Jack Sparrow._ And you are…”

“Kakashi.” He said calmly. Even if this hallucination was interesting, he wanted to know how the mess between Sakuno, Naru and Keisuke was going to end, so he was just about ready to ignore the hallucination again and either discover he had fallen asleep or he was just about to die from third degree burns, when the man’s face peered close to him.

Kakashi blinked. “Yes?”

“Uh, mate… why are you wearing…” and he waved a hand in the general direction of his face.

“I burn easily.” Kakashi replied.

“Mhu.” Jack Sparrow said. Then he offered his bottle. “Rum?”

“I don’t think that takes care of hallucinations.”

Instead of asking about what hallucinations he was talking about, or anything, Jack shrugged, took another swig of his bottle and plopped by his side over the sand. “So?”

The man, he had to admit, had a point. Kakashi took the offered bottle (and perhaps it wasn’t a hallucination if he could really touch it), but then felt a tiny bit of twining conscience. From besides the tall pile of _‘Come Come Paradise’_ he had brought with him, he withdrew one and offered it.

“Want to read it?”

Jack pursed his lips and made a face, waving his hand in front of him. “I’ll pass.”

Kakashi sighed before opening the novel in one of the illustrations. The lovely Naru was there, barely holding a tiny towel against her chest. The man’s eyes widened and he scrambled to pick up the novel, eyes glued to the pages.

“Although perhaps I’ll give a tiny peek. Savvy?”

Kakashi nodded and gave back the bottle after taking a swig. “Savvy.”


End file.
